Numbuh one is back
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Numbuh is found by the Justice Rangers and joins them. But when Father resurfaces with a new army, Numbuh 1 must stop him. Crossed with other fandoms, deal with it. No Flames or critical reviews got it


**Laval and Cragger: S'up everybody!**

**Laval: Hey guys, Laval and Cragger here.**

**Cragger: Yeah, with a new story starring Numbuh 1 from KND.**

**Laval: Yeah it's also crossed with other fandoms. So just go with it please?**

**Cragger: Yeah, Smoke is out with Mordo and Rigs. So we're gonna show the story.**

**Laval: But first Smokescreen2814 does not own KND or any other fandom.**

Our story begins after Numbuh 1 left for GKND and Father has just missed Numbuh 1 leaving Earth. "He's gone, and I will have my revenge even if it takes me a long time!" Father exclaimed and some summon some flames.

"That's a long time don't you think?"

Father cools down and turns around. "Who are you?" Father asked.

"I am Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons and a member of the masters of darkness." Said Megatron.

"Never heard of you." Said Father.

"Our goal is to change the multiverse in our image. Where we are the gods and the normals are nothing." Said Megatron.

"A world without Kids Next Door, that's my dream world." Said Father.

"Then join us. Make that dream a reality." Said Megatron and offers Father a hand shake. Father thinks about and shakes Megatron's hand.

(A/N: This takes place before all star punch time explosion)

Meanwhile in a spaceship Mordecai and Rigby are thrown in a prison cell by two Vehicons. "What the heck, man!"Rigby exclaimed but the Vehicons close the door.

"What the heck is going on?!" Said Mordecai.

"It's a invasion. That's what going on." Said a 10 year old boy wearing a red turtle-neck sweater, grey shorts, white socks, and brown shoes, he's blad and wearing sunglasses.

"Who are you?" Mordecai asked.

"My name is Numbuh 1 from Kid's Next Door." Said Numbuh 1.

"I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby." Said Mordecai.

"S'up." Said Rigby.

"So what are you in for?" Mordecai asked.

"Father found me and placed me in here. Plus to answer your question he's my uncle." Said Numbuh 1.

"Wow what a jerk." Said Rigby.

"Yeah, but we're gonna be stuck here." Said Mordecai.

"Don't say that Mordecai, a Kids Next Door operative never quits." Said Numbuh 1. "I have a plan." Mordecai and Rigby both look at each other and agreed on it.

A few seconds later Mordecai bangs on the cell and the two Vehicons enter the cell. "My friend is sick!" Mordecai cried out.

The two Vehicons went up to Rigby, then Numbuh 1 kicked both of the bots in the face and knocks them out. Numbuh 1, Mordecai and Rigby exit the cell and closed the door. "Ok, I remember where the hanger is when I was brought aboard." Said Numbuh 1.

In the control room, Father sees that everything is under control. "Ah everything is perfect." Said Father and sips his coffee.

Worriz runs in and he's nervous to tell Father about the prisoners. "Um Father, I need to talk to you. But don't get mad." Said Worriz.

"I won't get mad, just tell." Said Father.

1 minute later.

"WHAT!?" Father exclaimed and summoned flames. "They escaped!"

"But, they're heading straight to hanger." Said Worriz.

"Very well, then I'll take care of them myself." Said Father.

Meanwhile in the hanger Numbuh 1, Mordecai and Rigby are finding the right ship to leave. "What about this one." Said Rigby pointing at a imperial shuttle.

"Good work Rigby. Now all we need to do is get to the next universe." Said Numbuh 1.

"You're not going anywhere!" Father shouted and on fire.

"Father!" Said Numbuh 1.

"You and those stupid animals are grounded!" Said Father.

"We're not stupid. But more importantly, bring it on!" Said Rigby.

"We'll rip your lips off and make them kiss our asses!" Said Mordecai.

"No guys, this is my fight. You guys go and save the multiverse." Said Numbuh 1.

"Are you sure? We outnumber him." Said Rigby.

"Just go, a leader sometimes must make the ultimate sacrifice." Said Numbuh 1.

"Ok, thanks man." Said Mordecai then he and Rigby get in the imperial shuttle and take off.

"A big mistake Nigel." Said Father.

"I'm not letting you do this anymore." Said Numbuh 1. Then Numbuh 1 and Father both charge at each other and clash.

Meanwhile Rigby looks back at the spaceship. "You think it was good idea to leave Numbuh 1 behind?" Rigby asked.

"He did the right thing, Rigby." Said Mordecai and took control of the ship. "Ok the Ninjago universe is the closest let's go there." The Imperal shuttle jumped to lightspeed and head straight to Ninjago.

**Laval: Wow that was cool.**

**Cragger: Yeah, it was. **

**Wheeljack: (walks in with Onua) See you guys later. **

**Cragger: Where you guys off to?**

**Onua: gonna help Eagle capture Bane.**

**Laval: Ok.**

**Wheeljack and Onua leave.**

**Cragger: Anyway you guys please review.**

**Laval: See ya.**


End file.
